headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Earhart
| aliases = Amelia Mary Earhart | continuity = | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Pilot | race = Human | gender = Female | base of operations = Atchison, Kansas | associations = The Ninety-Nines The 37's | known relatives = | status = Status unknown | born = July 24th, 1897 | died = January 5th, 1939 Declared legally deceased. | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Sharon Lawrence Actress Sharon Lawrence played Amelia Earhart in "The 37's" episode of Star Trek: Voyager. }} Amelia Mary Earhart was an American aviator. She was born in Atchison, Kansas on July 24th, 1897. She is best known for being the first female aviator to fly solo across the Atlantic Ocean. On an historic flight, Earhart's plane disappeared on July 2nd, 1937 en route to Howland Island. Her body was never recovered. The mystery of Earhart's disappearance has captured the imagination of historians ever since. Star Trek On Star Trek: Voyager, a fictionalized account of Earhart's final flight posited the notion that she had been abducted by an alien species known as the Briori. The Briori abducted more than three-hundred Earthlings, which they pressed into slavery on a world located in the Delta Quadrant. The humans eventually overthrew their captors and took control of the planet. In the year 2371 the Federation Starfleet vessel [[USS Voyager NCC-74656|USS Voyager NCC-74656]] discovered Earhart and others in suspended animation. They were given the option of joining the crew on their long journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. Earhart and the others declined, however, and elected to remain on the planet with the other Human colonists. Star Trek: Voyager: The 37's Doctor Who Another theory posits that Amelia Earhart disappeared through the Cardiff Space-Time Rift in 1937 and traveled to the 21st century. Torchwood Chief Medical Officer Owen Harper did not put any stock into this theory however. Torchwood: Out of Time Whether it actually happened or not, it is known that Amelia Earhart had at least three encounters with The Doctor. The Fifth Doctor somehow acquired Amelia Earhart's flight jacket and kept it aboard the TARDIS. The Eighth Doctor had some unrecorded encounter with Earhart, the details of which are unknown to historians. The Thirteenth Doctor commented about how she worked with Earhart in a past incarnation chronicling the story of how they used a spider-web to stop an airplane. Doctor Who: Arachnids in the UK Notes & Trivia * Author Joe Klaas wrote a book in 1970 titled Amelia Earhart Lives, in which he claimed that Earhart faked her death, moved to New Jersey and changed her named to Irene Craigmile Bolam. Irene Bolam adamantly denied the claim of being Earhart, and brought a lawsuit against the publisher. * Footage of the actual Ameila Earhart was used as part of the archival montage in the opening credit sequence of Star Trek: Enterprise. * On Star Trek: Voyager, Amelia Earhart's group was dubbed "The 37's" because they all disappeared from the year 1937. External Links * Amelia Earhart at Wikipedia * Amelia Earhart at Memory Alpha * Appearances * Star Trek: Voyager: The 37's References